


Someone We Thought We'd Never Know

by AvaCelt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love that came in pieces was a love bound to crumble.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://theoryofthevanquished.tumblr.com/post/56228792195/suho-felt-fingers-flit-over-his-scars-he-yelped">Monoire</a>'s graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You remind me of someone.” Kai blinked, lips curling into a smile.

Suho shrugged. “I don’t really leave behind much of an impression,” he admitted. His lips creased ever so slightly.

Kai let his legs swing contently over the railing. Suho sat with him, staring at the sparkling water of the harbor, drinking in the remnants of the mist the fog had left over.

Kai grinned. “How about I take you somewhere I _know_ you’ll leave an impression?”

Suho laughed- a really light, fleeting laugh. “I’d rather not,” he said. He bit his bottom lip.

And Kai caught it. He caught everything. “It’s not here,” he muttered nonchalantly. “It’s far, far away. Kind of like… Neverland.”

Suho snorted. “In which we stay young forever and play tag all day and never have to listen to adults? Yeah, as if I don’t get enough of that here.” Suho’s smile faltered before falling entirely. He settled into solemnity.

Kai licked his lips. “But there, we look out for each other,” he informed. “We take care of one another. _No one_ hurts any of us and gets away with it.”

Suho laughed a broken laugh. Kai didn’t like it, but didn’t stop smiling. It was in his nature to grin- _no matter what_.

Suho felt fingers flit over his scars. He yelped. Kai’s eyes glistened. “You’re beautiful,” he said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Suho gawked, but before he could get another word out, Kai pulled him close. “You’re beautiful,” he said again. “And you’ll stay beautiful… forever. And I’ll protect you. Nobody will protect you like I will.”

Suho frowned. “If you’re really that desperate, a little prodding would have been fine. You don’t hav-”

Kai’s hand clamped over his mouth, beautiful eyes staring intently into his. “Come with me, and you’ll never be alone again,” he stated. Suho breathed heavily. “All you have to do is say yes. Say yes.”

Then Kai let go and he was looking at the water again, hands by his side and legs contently swinging over the rail. Suho blinked. Funny, how mere hours ago, he was thinking of jumping off said rail and into the waters below. But the idea seemed vague now.

“Yes,” he said.

Kai grinned. Then he took his hand, helped him up, and they found themselves back on earth instead of rails and bridges and other things overlooking the water.

“Forever,” Kai said. “I’ll protect you forever.”

Suho felt like forever with this smiling man would actually be kind of nice. Kind of beautiful. His scars didn’t throb anymore. “Forever,” he repeated.

And so forever it was.


	2. Up High, Down Low

Suho lives in the trenches of demon society. So low on the list is his name that, in result, he prefers to live amongst humans. Live amongst them and wear their clothes, eat their food, and stare at the same stars and moon they stare at. The bane of his society- and nothing could make him happier.

Kai lives at the top of the demon world. So high that he prefers to live amongst humans. Live amongst them and wear their clothes, eat their food, and stare at the same diamonds and gold they stare at. The epitome of his society- and nothing could make him happier.

But then it’s time to go, because a monster is still a monster regardless of how human it wants to be. And if they don’t return, the demons become dust and cease to exist. And Kai likes existing, so he readies to return to his world until the next portal opens for him to return to the debauchery of humankind. He can wait the fifty or hundred years. Human weren’t going anywhere. But Suho refuses, because he likes this particular era and its people and and it’s beauty and its everything. Kai has everything to lose. Suho has nothing.

But then Kai spots Suho, and suddenly there’s more to lose on his side. And Suho- Suho prepares for his ultimate end with disinterest. Living alone for so long makes him unaware of others’ feelings. But Kai will fight. Will Suho fight back?

Ashes to ashes, and enough dust to flicker in the wind- which demon will best out in the end? And will it matter?

The clock ticks.


	3. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title based on song by Tears for Fears.

“I’m not at mean as I sound,” Jong In insists.

Joon Myun blinks. “I didn’t say you were.”

“But you were thinking it,” the latter accuses. 

Joon Myun chuckles. “OK then.”

The film of water between them vibrates. Joon Myun breathes in the scent of night plumps.

“… how does it feel?” Jong In asks.

Joon Myun blinks. “OK, I guess.”

“Can you… see anything?” Jong In sounds hesitant, but Joon Myun understands.

“We don’t have any light here… so no?”

“… so you’re blind?” Jong In gasps.

“… yes,” Joon Myun ends up replying. “I think we are. We walk by senses, eat by touch and smell, and sleep by lullabies. It’s very soothing. How about you?”

“We don’t sleep,” Jong In says instantly. “It’s too bright. We’re always moving around, yet we never leave behind a trace. No shadows,” he admits. “And no footprints. Or hand marks. It’s like we exist… but don’t.”

The film of water undulates, sending out a low hum. Joon Myun finds himself sighing.

“If I ever go into the light… do you think I’ll be able touch your face? I promise to keep my eyelids closed.”

Jong In scoffs. “Only if I can look at you. I want to look at you.” Jong In sighs. “I want to touch your face as well.”

“… do you think I might be beautiful?” Joon Myun asks.

“Of course!” Jong In immediately insists.

“I think you’re beautiful too,” Joon Myun says.

Kai sighs. “I don’t care,” he grumbles. “I just want to look at you.”

On one side, the darkness strengthens and Joon Myun feels sleep coming.

“The lullabies have started. Goodbye, Jong In.”

On the other, the sun’s rays become so harsh that Jong In has to scrunch his eyes shut to keep from getting a headache. “I will wait for you,” he insists. Joon Myun nods before slipping away.

The film of water between them thrums, hums, and flickers along.


	4. Nothing but a Chipped Cup

The night brings out the worst of creatures; it brings out the cleverest of creatures. It brings out Kim Jong In- a disciple of the darkness and heir to King Peter’s throne- beautiful Peter with his contagious smile. And so Jong In learns his father’s smile- the same smile that brings together a dark nation of creatures born in day but forced to live under fog. And with a brilliant smile comes wits as wily as time itself, and a personality so infectious that even the mortals can’t seem to ignore it. Kim Jong In- prince of the darkest crevices of a beautiful world. A beautiful demon with a beautiful face and a beautiful smile.

And cruelty worse than his father’s.

And as the night brings out the worst and cleverest- it also brings out the most humble and forgiving. Suho knows he belongs in the mortal world, but infected by King Peter’s soothing words and even kinder hand gestures, a creature of light finds himself in a word bathed in fog. But the morose beauty makes him feel at home Already deformed beyond recognition, he finds solace in the dying land with its multitude of monsters and angels alike. A hideous human with a hideous face and a hideous smile.

And heart stronger than diamond.

When the demon prince catches eye of the withering mortal- who breaks first? The prince who values beauty and ruthlessness over understanding? Or the human who seems perfectly content living in filth with gnomes and talking crickets? And while the infectious laughter of the King reverberates throughout the desolately wondrous land- who caves first? The beauty or the beast?

And who’s really the beauty? Who’s really the beast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derived from and some-what extension of “Child Thief" by Brom. Basically, a cross-over fic. D:


	5. Treehouse Blues

Suho thinks he looks better when it’s dark. He’s beautiful then because no one can see the ugly dents on his skin- can’t see the deformities marred into his face years ago by the hot hanger and the broken pencil. And the night doesn’t judge. It doesn’t judge how bad it looks when he smiles, the jagged flesh creasing with the movement of his eyes, bringing out an even more hideous visage. It doesn’t judge the tears that pool in his eyes because of the involuntary muscle movement. It doesn’t judge when he stops smiling and simple stares into nothingness.

Kai thinks he looks gorgeous anywhere at any given time. He’s usually more beautiful when he’s not trying- his clothes, his hair, his dusky skin and flawless lips bringing out an even more beautiful countenance. People don’t judge him the least bit. He’s too beautiful for that, and he knows it and uses it to his advantage.

But then scar meets simplicity- disconcerting meets desirable. And Kai judges him. He judges his hideousness and his kind personality. He judges his entire existence. But Suho has been alone for too long to take such things to heart. So one meeting is enough for him. Suho slinks away, seemingly forever.

But Kai finds him. He finds him and judges him. He hates him and demands he come back with him. Why, Suho asks. Because, Kai says. But Suho likes the darkness, yet Kai won’t have it. Why, Suho asks.

“Because you’re beautiful, damn it!”

Only at night, Suho wants to say, but he can’t because Kai is persistent and angry and won’t take no for an answer. Yet Suho manages to pull away. But Kai won’t stop, and finds him and his treehouse and makes repeat visits. So many visits that Kai sets up shop below and threatens Suho that he will climb up there and bring him down himself. Suho tries him on it. He doesn’t climb, but then again, he doesn’t leave the tree base. And eventually, Suho has to come down.

“You’re beautiful,” Kai says the night he comes down. He’s hungry and weak and it’s been days since he last ate and his scars hurt and he can only nod weakly. “I’ll take care of you,” he thinks he hears Kai whisper.

Kai carries him back that night. The night doesn’t judge. When he wakes up, it’s daylight and Kai’s snoring softly in a chair next to his bed, the IV drip only a feet away from the slumbering man.

And the daylight doesn’t judge either.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Brom’s “Child Thief" and Peter Pan lore in general.


End file.
